A Collection of Short Stories
by kkori
Summary: The title says it all. Romance and Humor stories
1. The Confession

Made for Punk Princess (As known in reviews). May you be a good future author.

Not my idea.

Lightning struck.

Starfire and Robin stood underneath a lamppost in the park. They caressed each other.

The rain poured down. Neither seemed to care. To Robin, Starfire seemed to be illuminated in the grey surroundings. Robin's hair was matted down, his tuxedo was ruined, but he didn't want to ruin the glorious moment.

He knew what he had to do.

It was time to make the confession.

'Starfire?'

'Yes, Robin?'

Starfire felt the warmth in her heart. The same warmth as the one in Robin's heart. She had a confession to make too.

'Star?'

'Robin?'

There was silence. Both looked into each other's eyes. Starfire's emerald green and Robin's behind his mask. _Are you sure about this?_ They asked themselves in their hearts. They felt a sensation creeping into their hearts.

Passion.

Love.

The feeling no one could ever resist. Passion. Love. The whole package. Yes, they were sure. They spoke simultaneously, with one voice.

'I love you.'

Starfire and Robin move closer and closer to each other. Two seconds passed. Three. Four. The rain got worse. Neither cared. Time seemed irrelevant now. Both got ready for the moment both had waited for their whole time together.

They kissed.

It was a glorious kiss. The best kiss in the history of kisses. At least for Robin and Star. The kiss turned into a French kiss. A real outburst of feelings. Compassion. Like.

Love.

Both never wanted to let go. Neither had any idea where their hands were going to. Neither noticed the crowd forming around them.

Until they heard the loud cheering.


	2. Volleyballs, Hugs and Chicken Pies

Story 2

Volleyballs, Hugs, and Chicken Pies

Requested from raethegreat

A romance for Robin and Star

* * *

Imagine the opening scene from 'Titan Rising.' where they were playing volleyball on the roof without Raven, who was meditating. Well, this is what the story begins with.

It began with a dazzling sunset.

The trapdoor opened with a sickening creak.

'OKAY, PEOPLE! TIME TO HIT SOME BALLS!'

To the disappointment of Robin, the romantic feeling was over. But for Raven, it was a haunting feeling and she was unhappy that the aura had worn off. She sat down to meditate.

_Bounce... Bounce..._ The sound of ball hitting hand filled the air.

Raven knew they would lose the ball soon, pierced or thrown over the edge. She couldn't wait. (A/N: Notice the sarcasm oozing delicately out of this sentence...)

Sure enough, the 'prophecy' was fulfilled. With an almighty _POW_ it stuck onto Beast Boy's leopard claw. He shrank down to normal size except his claw. The ball slowly shrank down to a ... well, flat ball.

Raven ignored the hullabaloo to follow. She decided to play a prank. 'I'll go and get another ball,' She said.

Pretty soon she came up again with NOT a ball, but a chicken pie. Nobody noticed.

'OH, THANK YOU, RAVEN!' screamed Starfire.

She commenced suffocating Raven.

'Can't... breathe... '

Star loosened her grip as Raven tossed the pie/ball into play, accidentally on purpose aiming it straight for Beast Boy.

'OH YUCK! ... Actually this tastes pretty good...'

'You'd probably like to know that that was chicken, yes?'

'Um, yeah, I knew that... WHAT?'

_Later_

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU ACTUALLY FORCED ME TO EAT MEAT!' shrieked Beast Boy, for the twenty-fifth time that evening. Raven sat in a corner, reading a book and obviously shutting out the world around her.

'Friends! Someone has disposed of all our blue fuzzy food!' called Starfire who was trying to prepare a proper dinner.

Just then, Robin walked into the room with two bags of groceries which included tofu for Beast Boy, meat for Cyborg, salad for Raven, seven packs of jelly for Starfire (It reminded her of a Tamaranian fruit) and, well, nothing for himself since he was prone to take a little of everyone else's food except Beast Boy's tofu and Raven's salad. He also was prone to try whatever disgusting concoctions Starfire created in order to win her affection. Hidden in one of the jellies was a lovely several-hundred dollar ring. It had a beautiful green emerald and 'STARFIRE' was engraved on the surface.

'YA! FOOD!' Cyborg hollered.

All Robin's fear of Star swallowing the ring was disposed of as she began to cut the jelly like a cake. She gasped.

'Starfire?'

'Yes?'

'Do you... love me?'

'Yes!'

Star leaped into Robin's arms and they kissed.

* * *

Somewhere in a distant universe, some goggle-eyed people stared at their computers. Some drooled. Some burst into fits of maniacal laughter. One gal smiled and pressed 'Upload Document'. 


	3. The Titans go Bowling

The Titans go bowling

Good news! On the 3rd of June 2005 SEA (South East Asia), Teen Titans' fanfics overtook X-Men Evolution's!

The Titans go bowling

Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this fic except my screen name.

3….2…1

One blistery winter day, the Titans decided to go bowling in the Ice Palace bowling alley (A/N: Don't own that name.)

'Bet you can't beat me!', 'Watch the Pro!', 'We'll see about that!', 'Immature', and 'What is this "bowling" you speak of?' rang through the nearly empty bowling alley. It was the early morning, about 6:45a.m for goodness knows why.

Raven, as usual, refused to play.

Robin naturally went first, scoring an 8.

'Robin, how is this "bowling" carried out?' was acknowledged but there was no reply.

'Don't worry Star, you'll pick it up.'

Beast Boy swung his ball with two hands, it was heavy for him, and flung it into the gutter. He thought better of it and changed into a gorilla before rolling his ball, scoring an 8.

'Beast Boy, will you advise me on how to carry out this "bowling" so you speak of?'

Beast Boy was too busy ranting on how he could've done better than Bird Boy but instead got the same score as him and other stupid things like dairy waffles.

Cyborg crushed the ball.

He threw the ball over his shoulder and scored another 8.

Robin guided Starfire through the motions of bowling. She flung her ball, scoring a 9. She then delicately rolled her ball past the lone pin and shouted, 'GOAL!'

'No, Starfire, you're supposed to HIT the pin, not 'goal'.'

'I am sorry, friend Robin.' Starfire looked sad.

'It's alright, Star.' replied Robin.

Robin scored another 8.

Beast Boy scored 9. He immediately started dancing around, wriggling his butt and cheering, 'Go, Beast Boy, go Beast Boy, it's your birthday…'

He tripped over Cyborg's titanium foot as he made his move. The ball bounced into the gutter.

'I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, BEAST BOY!'

After a mad chase around the building, toilets and storeroom included, a battered BB and a triumphant Cyborg staggered and strutted into the alley.

Cyborg had a gutter-ball.

'Oh, man! That ain't right!'

Starfire scored a spare.

'That's great, Starfire!'

'Does this mean I get a spare turn?' She picked up a ball.

'No, Star!'

She scored a 6 for Robin.

To Beast Boy's great distress, he scored a meager 5.

Cyborg landed an 8, thus causing him to dance around in glee.

Starfire scored 4, thinking it a sad thing to score, of course.

This went on for quite a while, until the 10th frame, with Robin at 72, BB at 64, and Cyborg at 63. Starfire was the obvious winner, with a score of 89.

Robin was tired out at this point but he put all his strength into flinging the ball, scoring a total of 91.

'Who's the boss, huh? Who is the boss?'

BB scored a 0 for the last frame. He couldn't believe it. ('WHAT?')

Cyborg put all his strength into his last roll and managed an 8.

Starfire fared well, scoring 91, winning the match.

BB stomped about ranting on about beginner's luck and a bad day for bowling and a twisted ankle.

Cyborg jumped about because he beat BB but stopped because Starfire beat him.

Robin exclaimed 'You did it, Star!' and the space between their lips got smaller and smaller…

'AND THE KING AND QUEEN OF TODAY'S BOWLING GAME IS ROBIN AND STARFIRE!'

The love struck 'king and queen' were kissing. They were caught in a spotlight, but they didn't care. The rest of the Titans, the alley, the fact Raven was dozing on the bench, was like an illusion to them. Only their love was real.

There was just one thing going through Starfire's head.

'_He really loves me…'_


	4. Love Will Follow

Ok, people having been BUGGING me to do this fic. It's my first BBRAE short story so bear with me ok?

Summary: BB has discovered his love for Raven, but Raven has not. BB asks Rae to go with him to the park. You know, like Robin and Star in the first story.

So…

Short Story No. 4: Love will follow a.k.a Will Love Follow?

Lightning crashed.

A green imp perched on an unpolished bronze bench. A beautiful, pale teenage girl in her teens sat opposite him. It started to rain.

To Beast Boy, Raven seemed illuminated by the sunset. Oblivious to the booming of thunder, he stared bug-eyed at the indigo-haired adolescent. (A/N: AARGH, BEEPING descriptions.) Though she didn't exactly have an angelic heritage, the love-struck Teen Titan felt like she had come down from the skies to the dreadful earth below.

Raven, however, had a different perspective of things.

She saw a drenched, bug-eyed green teen sitting on a rusty old bronze bench. The way he stared at her made her uncomfortable. Wary of the imminent storm, she stared with distaste at the drooling figure. To her, BB didn't look like some angel from heaven, but a hyperactive maniacal green video-game addict.

'What?'

'Raven…?'

'What?'

'Raven………'

'What?'

'Ra-a-a-a-a-v-e-n-n….?'

'What before I send you to another dimension.'

Beast Boy reached inside the depths of his shoe and brought out an indigo box.

With an almighty boom, a bolt of lightning split the sky as the clouds tore bringing unmerciful rain unto the people below.

The lid of the box opened slightly…

BOOOOOOOM

… A little more…

'Just get ON with it!'

'Alright, alright…' Beast Boy swiped of the lid of the beribboned four-cornered container.

Raven gasped

Inside, set in lavender velvet, was a fourteen-carat diamond ring. The diamond had been tinted with pale purple. Beast Boy looked at Raven earnestly.

'Raven, a little while ago, since that time you agreed to play volleyball…'

'I never agreed. You forced me.'

'… I realized what feelings I had for you. And I've got a feeling, that deep down inside, you do have some too.'

'Beast Boy…'

'Like that time you saved me in that place with the red chippy thing…'

'Beast BOY…'

'And that…'

'BEAST BOY!'

'…Shutting up now.'

'The truth is…' Raven outstretched her arms. 'I really thought you didn't like me. Until you got trapped in my mind… and… you saved me. But I never realized you actually are serious.'

'So…'

'I'm not actually that inclined to go THAT far…'

'Well, there's a first time for everything.'

Raven took a look at the purple tinted diamond. 'You know… you're right. Maybe if we start now…' She took the box. '…Love will follow.'

Beast Boy smiled. As they walked off into the pouring rain, they held hands.

Raven never saw the overactive green game-station addict in the same way again.

FIN

Ha, my first BBRAE fic done. Well, the fridge thing WILL be done, but I do NOT have much time on my hands. Sorry! I WILL update by the end of the year!


	5. The China Closet

The China Closet

Kkori is back again after so many long months. Once again this is a Robin/Starfire fic. Just….sit back and enjoy. Please.

A sigh echoed through the corridor. A teenage girl floated down the aisle. She was feeling troubled, plagued by unseen fears. The Titans were going to be evicted. (A/N: Referring to the cancellation) Silkie was devouring her supply of zorka berries. Soon there would be none left. If the Titans were separated, she would never see Robin again…

"Robin…" she sighed inwards and whimpered. She turned abruptly to the left. She roamed through the tower, trying to find a certain room. Finally, she found it. The china closet.

It was a big closet, about the size of one of the Titans' rooms. She gazed around at the china articles. Even though there were plenty, they were never used.

Why, do you ask, did the Titans keep the china? It was something between Robin and Starfire. Every time they did something 'special' or anything like that, he would buy an object made of china, show it to Starfire and she would put it in the closet.

Starfire smiled as she gazed around at the fragile souvenirs. She remembered how the 'tradition' had been started.

'What is china?' she had said.

Robin had looked at her and the book in her hand. He looked at the encyclopaedia in her hand.

"China? It's a country."

"A country?" Starfire looked down at the encyclopaedia. "This pot of tea is a country?" She pointed to the teapot on the page.

"Oh, _that _china. It's a material."

"What is this 'material' of which you speak?"

The room flashed red.

Starfire's gaze fell on a little saucer with a picture of the prison in it. She remembered the first fight she had ever taken part in with friends.

After rounding up the inmates and Cyborg had steamed up and ran off, Robin disappeared for a while. He came back with something in his hand. He walked up to Starfire and held out this hand. "This is china," he said, nodding at the tiny saucer.

After that it had become a tradition.

Starfire strolled around the room. Something caught her eye. There was a little china pizza box. She thought about the day she had heard about the HIVE. The day she had suggested having a pineapple banana mint frosting mustard pizza (A/N: Did I get that right?). The day Robin was nearly killed…

She had been crying.

What was wrong, Robin said.

Nothing, she replied.

There is something wrong. Tell me, he replied.

I am just troubled. You could have died, Starfire wiped away a tear.

Cheer up, Robin said, smiled and handed her a china pizza box. Picked it out from some alligator tooth in the sewers. It must have had a good meal.

Starfire stared at Robin. Then she had smiled.

Starfire smiled again remembering those beautiful memories. She picked up a slightly stained china cup. It was slightly chipped, but she had treasured it all the same.

She remembered finding Cyborg in the junkyard and coming back to the tower to rest. She remembered Robin sitting next to her. She remembered him telling her how he found it in the junkyard. She remembered how she had held it close to her chest, and then finding the room she made the china closet.

Her hand reached out to stroke a china doll. China sheep flocked around the fair maiden.

After the puppets had arrived and Raven had left the room, Robin pulled Starfire aside and handed her the china shepherdess. She had asked him about nursery rhymes. He had told her about Little Bo Peep.

Little Bo Peep seems to have found her sheep, Starfire thought. She sat down and her mind raced through all the things in the closet. The television from Cook's Electronics. The video cassette player from the video store. The blorthog made from the Tamaranian equivalent to china. An ethnic charm made from china dropped on the hill Robin had climbed when he was away.

They had started hunting for china together when they started going overseas for other missions. They had got a china reward from the Doom Patrol. Robin had given it to her. A china teapot from a store in Siberia. Another from the Arctic. The china bird he placed in her hand in the final battle with the Brotherhood of Evil.

Finally, she gazed upon a china angel. It was placed on a prominent shelf. After the battle with that last weird monster, he had placed it in her hand once again.

"Robin…" She held the angel close to her heart. She wept. Tears fell down her cheeks, dripping onto the angel.

A green-gloved hand landed gently on her shoulder.

"Robin…" she murmured again. She threw herself on him and wept full-force.

"Starfire," Robin grasped her hand. Starfire looked up, her wet eyes like shining emeralds.

"No matter what happens…" Robin smiled at her. "We'll be together."

He let go, leaving a small white object in her hand. A white china heart.

Starfire stared at the heart. Then back at him, eyes shining.

"Oh, Robin!" she pressed her head into his muscled chest, eyes shedding tears of joy.

A long short story. Thank you very much! I got the idea for this in bed, and then perfected it in the bath. See you, everybody!


End file.
